User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/Story Trailer
Mr. Red, wearing a red bulletproof vest and holding a pistol, runs through the hallways, with the alarm blaring in the facility. Intercom: '120 SECONDS UNTIL THE GALACTIC FORTRESS' DESTRUCTION! '''Mr. Red: '''I gotta hurry back to the computer room! Only I know the self-destruct cancellation code in the whole fortress! ''He runs into the kitchen where he encounters Jenny, who looks at him before laughing evilly 'Jenny: '''Well! Look who came to join MY food festival! '''Mr. Red: '''Get out of my way, Jenny- '''Jenny: '''Or what, little cherry!? You're just as defenseless as a freshly-hatched bird! '''Mr. Red: '''I beg to differ! ''Mr. Red pulls out his pistol and shoots Jenny with it. When she blocks the bullets, Mr. Red quickly grabs some kitchen knives, jumps onto her head and stabs her head. Jenny tries to shake him off but to no avail. Mr. Red then places a C4 onto her head, jumps off and activate the C4, causing her entire body to get blown up to bits. 'Jenny (spirit): '''YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! '''Mr. Red: '''No, YOU'RE gonna pay for causing the destruction of this fortress! ''Mr. Red then uses the secret elevator to his computer room. When he makes it to his computer room and uses a flight of stairs, he encounters Jaiden, who attempted to freeze him. Mr. Red quickly dodged the attack by sliding on a railing of the stairway 'Jaiden: '''Stand back! Or else you won't see the daylight sky for a thousand years once I preserve your body! '''Mr. Red: '''I like the timeline I'm currently in right now, thanks! ''Mr. Red dodges Jaiden's attacks and attempts to get to the computer. However, Jaiden quickly makes an ice shield around it. 'Jaiden: '''Do you really think I'm stupid enough to leave your computer unguarded?! '''Mr. Red: '''No, but I do believe that you're stupid enough to mess with the likes of us! ''Mr. Red then set his sights on a weapon's closet. He then runs towards it, while dodging and countering Jaiden's ice attacks. He then opens the weapon's closet, pulls out a flamethrower and attacks Jaiden with it. Jaiden tries to counter it with all of her ice powers, but it has no effect. The flamethrower eventually disintegrates Jaiden. 'Intercom: '''60 SECONDS UNTIL THE GALACTIC FORTRESS' DESTRUCTION! ''With her out of the way, he uses to flamethrower to burn his way to the computer. 'Mr. Red: '''Alright! Time to execute the self-destruct cancellation code! ''Mr. Red then makes his way to the self-destruct cancellation window 'Tab Window: '''PLEASE ENTER CANCELLATION CODE:___________________ ''Mr. Red types down the following: MRED43. Right before he can confirm it, Dynasty ambushed him and threw him out of the computer. Mr. Red tries to stop Dynasty from closing the self-destruct cancellation window, but Dynasty quickly overpowers him. 'Dynasty: '''Resistance is futile, Mr. Red. One way or another, you, along with the Galactic Army, will fail, defense and offense. '''Mr. Red: '''Over my dead body! '''Dynasty: '''That can be arranged. (points his pistol at him) ''Before Dynasty can pull the trigger, Mr. Red then kicks him in the crotch, temporarily immobilizing him. Mr. Red then quickly gets up and uppercuts Dynasty, knocking him unconscious. 'Intercom: '''10 SECONDS... 9... 8... 7... ''Mr. Red quickly goes to the computer and clicks the "Confirm" button. 'Intercom: '''4... 3... 2- SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN CANCELLED. '''Mr. Red: '''YES! ''Then his surroundings quickly glitched before turning into static. 'Mr. Red: '''Computer! Terminate HoloNovel Simulation; title PROTOTYPE! ''Then the static-filled room quickly turns into a large area filled from up to down with black octagons with cyan circles in the middle. Mr. Red also reveals himself to be equipped with a simulation suit. 'Mr. Red: '''Computer! Remove simulation equipment on User: BloodRed21! (his simulation suit disappears) WOAH! Now THAT is what I call a breakthrough! ''Mr. Red then exits the simulation room and enters the simulation's mainframe, accompanied by a large window to look at the simulation room and 2 large monitors. 'Mr. Red: '''Galaximus is gonna like what I have planned for the whole army for entertainment! After many months, almost years, of working on this thing in private, it's now completed! I gotta show this to the army tomorrow! Computer! Close Simulation Room; Authorization: MRED43! ''Then the whole room blacks out. Mr. Red then simply leaves the room with a smile on his face. A couple of minutes later, however, the program is downloading something... DOWNLOADING: Giffany.chr 25% 63% 89% 100% DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. INSTALLING Giffany.chr Then a Japanese teenage girl wearing a seifuku pixelated into the simulation room. Then she shows a bright, happy yet wicked smile in the Simulation room before the screen turns into static '''Simulation ERROR Spring Break Category:Blog posts